


Running Away From Love

by KureKai_King



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Implied Relationships, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Platonic RioBan, RioWata, Yuwata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29845962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KureKai_King/pseuds/KureKai_King
Summary: When something you want, something you're willing to let yourself have, is just so far out of your reach...what can you do except turn a blind eye to the feelings in your heart?
Relationships: Goryo Yuto & Matoba Wataru, Goryo Yuto/Matoba Wataru (implied), Kikyo Rio & Shiroishi Banri, Kikyo Rio/Matoba Wataru (One-sided)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Running Away From Love

**Author's Note:**

> "Omg he's actually done a RioWata fic, what is happening?!" is what faithful followers of mine might be thinking seeing this piece but uhh...it's one-sided lol I hate to break it to you. I...I just don't see myself fully shipping it ever, sorry. But, I have been thinking lately about one-siding it and so thought with the time I have right now I would bring it into existence.

It was clear this feeling wasn't going to go away anytime soon. It bothered him.

Fiddling with the keyboard setup, Rio had one eye on the bassist of his band. Watching him as he sat in the corner of the studio tuning his instrument with unusual sluggish movements. Rio knew like the back of his hand that Wataru was on a bit of a sugar-low rather than a sugar-high at the moment. He would have given him a piece of candy or two but that would be strange and make him suspicious for two reasons; one, that Rio would avoid going anywhere near sweets so long as it could be helped, and two, being that nice to Wataru? They'd never done that before.

It was either begrudgingly work together for the sake of Argonavis' career or bicker endlessly until they were pretty much in some sort of screaming match by the end of it all. 

And so, despite the ignorant tugging at his heart, Rio tried to ignore his feelings. He'd never admit that he was practically _in love_ with Wataru. No way. 

"Wataru, here!" Yuto's voice made it through the door before his person as he threw Wataru a piece of candy he'd clearly picked up especially to which the redhead immediately grinned and chomped on his treat eagerly. Rio swore he could see the faintest blush on his cheeks.

And here came Rio's jealousy...

Those two...he swore they'd been joined at the hip since day one. The way their eyes would sparkle just simply being in each other's company rubbed him the wrong way. Separating them seemed impossible, especially when in comparison the person of his unwanted affections barely gave him a second glance if it could be helped. He wanted Wataru to look at _him_ with those sparkling eyes. He wanted Wataru to stand close to _his_ side all the time. He wanted Wataru to give all his attention to _him_ as he hung on every word _he_ said.

It wasn't happening any time soon if any time at all.

"Wow, you have it bad, huh?"

"Shiroishi. Not a word to anyone".

"Got it, my lips are sealed!" The drummer giggled a bit, smirking in that knowing way. "I could help set you guys up if you want, you know".

Rio sighed almost painfully, "No need. He's not going to see me that way or even be convinced to try so long as Goryo is around". He knew it was wrong to talk badly of his bandmate and band leader merely just because he had the attention of the one person Rio's heart had chosen to yearn for, and yet, he couldn't bring himself to take back the words.

"They're not dating, you know".

Rio shot a glance over to where the two in question were huddled together watching something on Yuto's phone (Ren glued to his other side). "They might as well be, or they have a funny way of showing it. I can't force Matoba to like me any more than just a friend and these feelings I have will soon fade away in time. It happens to the best of us, Shiroishi".

With having successfully shut down that topic of talk, Yuto timed it perfectly with his standing and announcing that they begin their practice.

* * *

"Here," A light stack of scrawled on papers landed atop the keyboard. Rio looked up from his spontaneous composing to meet Wataru's narrowed gaze. "What?" The redhead asked as his brow furrowed.

"These look rushed. Especially for new lyrics".

"Yeah? Well. Kinda busy. Gotta go meet Yuu. We're going to that new bakery that opened last week".

Rio's stomach curled into a knot for two reasons he would rather not address even to his own headspace. "I see".

"It's our anniversary." Was the last thing Wataru said to Rio as he hastily left the room, leaving the keyboardist to sort out his thoughts with the new information.

Anniversary? So they were dating, then. 

Rio picked up the papers and set them neatly aside for now. He should've known. In fact, he had always known. He might be a genius but he could never match up to Goryo Yuto. Not if he wanted Yuto's number one fanboy to take as much notice of Rio as he did Yuto.

"So long as I don't say a word then he'll never know how I feel. If he ever does...well, I deserve whatever fist he decides to throw at my face. Goryo too since I seem to have taken a liking to what's always already been exclusively his and his alone".

* * *

Rio wouldn't notice until many years later when his feelings finally did manage to switch themselves off but...

Wataru always had given him a special kind of look whenever he wasn't aware of the other watching him.

The anniversary had been Yuto's idea to celebrate the day they'd had their fateful meeting.

The lyrics Wataru had given him contained a message he simply overlooked.

There had been a spark between them and yet it was felt differently by each of them in very different ways.

**Author's Note:**

> The YuWata is up for reader interpretation; you can decide whether they're more than friends romantically or if it's one-sided as well or however you wanna see it ^^


End file.
